El motivo de mis siete pecados
by crystal 041
Summary: Existen siete pecados muy conocidos por el mundo...y son esos siete pecados que los humanos solemos cometer diariamente en nuestras vidas. Harry Potter no es la excepción, y hay un solo motivo por el que cae en ellos: Ginny Weasley.
1. Envidia

**Hola! Hace tiempo que no pasó por aquí así que vengo de vuelta con un nuevo fic de Harry y Ginny (My Top OTP ^^). He tenido mucho trabajo con la Universidad, pero digamos que este fic me ha ayudado (y me va a ayudar) a descargarme de tensiones y deberes. **

**Casi todas mis clases me dejan por leer un montón de cosas (aun así, adoro mi clase de Narrativa: los libros que leo son bastante interesantes) y como observan, me ayudan mucho en mi meta de mejorar mi escritura para ser escritora (también estoy en clase de Teoría de lenguaje con otra de realidad social)**

**Bueno, mi vida no es importante aquí, pero quiero aclara que escribir este fic me relaja de la vida real, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste y lo acepten =).**

**Para este fic, me inspiré mientras nuevamente veía "Full Methal Alchemist" (Brotherhood), y como los Homúnculos siempre me parecieron criaturas curiosas porque representaban los siete pecados del mundo, decidí usar sus nombres para cada capítulo de este fic.**

**Como siempre digo: tengo cosas que agregar, pero ya será al final. Ahora los dejo leer ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Envidia"<strong>

Ella era simplemente perfecta: era linda, inteligente, divertida, simpática, graciosa, lista… ¡Era todo lo que tú buscabas en una chica! Eras consciente de que el año pasado habías cometido un gran error al tratar de salir con Cho Chang, y no es que estés diciendo con esa oración que ella no fuera linda...de hecho, esa fue la razón por la que estuviste encaprichado con ella en el pasado, pero no había sido suficiente para ti. Cho te había gustado mucho antes de siquiera haberla conocido personalmente, y cuando finalmente tuviste tu oportunidad de estar con ella, estuviste tan… ¿encaprichado? Sí, esa palabra de nuevo, porque estabas seguro de que no era un sentimiento más fuerte lo que habías sentido en esos tiempos; como sea, estuviste lo suficientemente encaprichado y ciego como para no ver las fallas de esa situación que no acabaría nada bien, y así había sido. Cho no era lo que habías esperado, no era la persona que tú trataste de imaginar que era: siendo totalmente sincero contigo mismo, ella te había gustado solo por su cara bonita, y nada había resultado desde el principio.

Habías aprendido tu lección, y te prometiste no volverla a repetir en el futuro, pero tampoco te preocupaste mucho en el asunto porque no pensaste que alguien más podría ocupar tus pensamientos de esa manera tan rápida e insistente como lo estaba haciendo esa pelirroja. Ella también era linda…pero a diferencia de Cho, la belleza que le encontrabas no se centraba solo en lo superficial. A ella la conocías de años, y por lo tanto sabías varias cosas que otros chicos desconocían. Eso podría serte de ayuda, de no ser porque esos otros chicos, a pesar de su ignorancia en los temas que tú te jactabas, no se les había escapado que Ginny Weasley desprendía encanto y simpatía por donde quiera que vaya.

Fruncías el ceño al pensar en esto ¿Por qué Ginny tenía que llamar tanto la atención? No es que ella lo buscara: a ella no le importaba en absoluto su creciente popularidad entre sus amigas y en especial, de los varones del colegio; pero lo que más te molestaba era lo último. ¿Por qué los demás también se habían percatado de lo que tú también habías descubierto? Claro que las hormonas a esta edad parecen que se reprodujeran a mayor velocidad que en otras etapas de la vida, por lo que a nadie se le escapaba que Ginny también era hermosa. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa mujer era una ninfa del Olimpo! Ese pensamiento te hacia viajar a esas tardes en que jugabas Quidditch cerca de la Madriguera, a ese verano acalorado que había hecho que ella vistiera esas blusas y camisetas de mangas cortas y esos shorts que quitarían la respiración a cualquiera. Por supuesto que esa vez tú no habías sigo ciego en ese aspecto, pero de nuevo, no prestaste atención a ese repentino interés por ella, y no había sido hasta estar en Hogwarts que te habías dado cuenta de tus nuevos sentimientos. Ahora agradecías que estuvieran en el colegio porque allí Ginny tenía que usar el uniforme a diario, un uniforme que a ninguna de las niñas les gustaba porque no lo consideraban bello ni llamativo, pero aún así, Ginny seguía destilando esa belleza que parecía natural en ella. ¡Era una ninfa! Y lo molesto era que medio colegio estaba de acuerdo contigo… ¡Pero era _TU_ ninfa! Y esto tenías que dejarle claro al idiota de su novio. Sí, desafortunadamente para ti y para toda esa mitad de estudiantes masculinos de Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley tenía novio. Pero más desafortunado había sido que tú fueras el que había presenciado uno de los besos de la parejita tras ese tapiz que tapaba uno de tus ex pasadizos secretos del colegio."Ex - pasadizo" porque ahora no lo usarías a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante, y todo porque no solo el recuerdo viajaba a tu mente si pasabas por allí: tenias coraje al pensar que probablemente, podrías encontrarlos otra vez en la misma situación. Mejor era prevenirse malos momentos.

De todas formas, también había sido ese beso lo que te había hecho pensar sobre tus nuevos sentimientos hacia Ginny, y la conclusión a la que llegaste no te dejaba tranquilo hasta ahora. ¡Hasta soñabas con ella! Unos sueños que te dejaban con una sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando los rememorabas en las horas de clase, pero eso te hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, porque demostraba más que estabas fuertemente interesado por la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.

Ese era otro grave problema: sabías que Ron se molestaría si se enteraba qué clase de sueños habías estado teniendo con su hermana, pero por ahora, preferías no ahondar en ese tema para no sentirte más culpable de lo que no eras, porque no tenias la culpa que Ginny fuera la chica perfecta para ti.

"_Tu chica perfecta que estaba con otro"_ Soltaste un bufido al pensar en esto de nuevo. A pesar de evadir ese pasadizo, te los encontrabas en la sala común, en el comedor, en el campo de Quidditch, en el Vestíbulo, en los pasillos… ¡Estaban en todos lados! ¡Parecía que todo era hecho a propósito solo para atormentarte! Y lo que veías no te agradaba en absoluto: Dean siempre solía tomar a Ginny de la mano, y caminaba por los corredores hablando y riendo alegremente con ella. A veces lo veías abrazándola o dándole un beso en la mejilla a vista y paciencia del resto de alumnos del colegio, y eso solo hacía que le dirigieras una mirada de enfado y envidia en su dirección; una mirada que Dean ignoraba ya que parecía completamente ajeno a ella dado que estaba más pendiente de hacer sonreír a su novia.

¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! ¡Tener que soportar eso todos los días era exasperante! Ya ni podías hacer tranquilamente tus deberes porque los veías acurrucados frente a ti en el sillón de la sala común y te molestabas tanto que terminabas rompiendo tu pluma en la mano. ¿Acaso Dean no podía estar separado de ella aunque sea un minuto? Y ya que llegabas a ello… ¿Acaso no podía permanecer separado de ella por el resto de su vida? ESO alegraría mucho tu existencia y haría tu vida menos complicada. Ginny sería libre de nuevo y tú te harías cargo de que nadie se le acercara ya que tú serias el primero en dar el paso y asegurarte que fuera tuya y solo tuya y de nadie más. ¡Lo jurabas por Godric y por el resto de los fundadores de Hogwarts que harías todo lo posible por estar con ella!

Pero por ahora, solo te quedaba mantenerlos vigilados, esperando una señal que te dijera que pronto iban a romper su relación. Desafortunadamente, ese momento aún no parecía llegar y el plan de observarlos te ponía constantemente de mal humor, así que preferiste enterarte de su ruptura por los usuales chismes del colegio. No te gustaban los rumores, pero en este caso no tenias opción: ver a Ginny y Dean juntos era una visión que querías quitártela de la cabeza porque, por más que sabías que Dean era inocente de tu rabia, y por más molestia que te causara saber que él se había dado cuenta del encanto de Ginny mucho antes que tú (incluso Michael Corner había sido mucho más avispado y había sido el primer privilegiado de estar con ella) tus miradas de enfado y envidia seguían persistiendo por mucho que quisieras ocultarlo cuando te lo topabas por los pasillos. En especial, la envidia. Aunque te costó bastante en un principio darte cuenta de esto, sabías que ese sentimiento había estado contigo desde que ella rechazó tu compañía ese día en el expreso de Hogwarts para irse al lado de su novio.

Sentías envidia, MUCHA envidia porque Dean era el único que podía susurrarle en el oído de esa manera tan cariñosa como lo habías visto hacerlo varias veces en el Gran comedor. Tenías envidia de que él pudiera tomar su mano tranquilamente y pasear con ella por los terrenos del colegio. Sentías envidia de que él fuera quien la hiciera reír con sus comentarios; sentías envidia de que él pudiera pasar sus manos por ese cabello pelirrojo; sentías envidia de que él la pudiera tocar, acariciar, besar cuando se le diera la gana... sentías envidia de que él fuera el elegido por Ginny.

Pero de lo que más sentías envidia era de las miradas y la resplandeciente sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a Dean. Esa sonrisa que solo debería ser reservada para ti, esa mirada que debía dedicártela a ti. ¡Darías lo que sea por ser la razón de las risas y la felicidad de Ginny! Darías tu oro, tu escoba…todo por lograr esa meta.

Esos pensamientos hacían más evidente tu interés por ella…y eran la prueba del sentimiento tan fuerte que tenías por Ginny. No querías ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento porque todavía era muy temprano para analizarlo profundamente, pero era algo nuevo y desconocido, algo que llenaba tu alma de forma placentera y maravillosa, y aunque sospechabas cómo se llamaba lo que sentías…querías descubrirlo al lado de ella, junto a ella y nadie más que ella.

Definitivamente era un sentimiento muy fuerte, y por esa razón estabas dispuesto a intentar una relación con ella apenas terminara con Dean. No ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad si se te presentaba, y sabías que si Ginny aceptaba andar contigo, el monstruo que tenías en tu interior rugiría de alegría.

Miraste el reloj de la biblioteca: las horas habían pasado muy rápido mientras terminabas de hacer el trabajo de Pociones. Estabas cansado y te daba flojera levantarte de tu asiento, pero la señora Pince ya estaba botándote del lugar porque era demasiado tarde para que los alumnos siguieran por allí. Guardaste tus libros en la mochila y saliste rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Sabías que más fácil hubiera sido si estudiabas en la sala común: no tendrías que hacer la larga caminata de regreso a tu cuarto, pero como esa tarde habías visto a Ginny y Dean nuevamente acurrucados en el sillón, preferiste ir a la biblioteca soportando los murmullos y miradas que varias chicas te dirigían desde las estanterías de los libros; te habías acostumbrado rápidamente a ellas ya que eran menos molestas que presenciar a la pareja.

Le diste la contraseña al retrato y entraste a la cálida sala común de tu casa. Solo había dos alumnos de séptimo año terminando sus deberes, pero lo que capturó tu atención de inmediato fue ella. Ginny seguía sentada en el sillón, completamente concentrada leyendo un libro sobre Astronomía. Te alegró bastante ver que estaba libre de la presencia de Dean.

-Hola Harry- te saludó ella cuando pasaste por su lado. Soltó un bostezo antes de seguir hablando- ¿Tan tarde has estado fuera?

-Tenía que terminar un trabajo de pociones- explicaste sentándote a su costado y mirándola detenidamente. Ginny tenía pequeñas ojeras bajo los párpados: ella estaba en el difícil año de los TIMOS y tenía que estudiar bastante para aprobar sus exámenes- ¿Tú también sigues estudiando a estas horas?

-Tengo que aprenderme el movimiento de los planetas para la siguiente clase- contestó señalando su libro- Le pedí a Dean que me ayudara, pero él también ha estado ocupado con sus deberes.

El monstruo en tu interior rugió molesto ante ese nombre.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- te ofreciste mientras intentabas que la bestia se calmara-. El ensayo para Slughorn ya está listo.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres ir a dormir? Ya es muy tarde- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Ginny te sonrió. La bestia ronroneó al instante.

-Comencemos con el capitulo cinco- ella te pasó su libro.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de planetas y constelaciones. A la media hora que llevaban allí, estuvieron totalmente solos en la sala común: los alumnos de séptimo ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios.

Los minutos siguieron avanzando y perdiste la noción del tiempo; lo único que sabías es que debía ser más de la madrugada porque ya ibas leyendo el capitulo doce.

No estabas seguro si Ginny se había percatado de ese detalle, pero no se lo preguntaste; en su lugar, continuaste repasando el libro.

- "Todos los planetas, a excepción de Venus y Urano, giran sobre su eje en la misma dirección…"- recitaste leyendo el quinto párrafo de ese capítulo- "Los sistemas de satélites siguen el mismo comportamiento que sus planetas principales, pero se dan muchas excepciones: Mercurio gira tres veces alrededor de su eje por cada dos revoluciones alrededor del Sol; no existen asteroides con periodos de..."- y te callaste inmediatamente al sentir que un peso caía sobre tu hombro derecho.

Giraste un poco para observarla. Ginny tenía la cabeza recostada sobre tu hombro; se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta.

Fuiste consciente de su respiración acompasada y del característico aroma de su pelo, que se había hecho más fuerte debido a la reciente cercanía que había ahora entre ustedes. El monstruo en tu pecho estaba bastante cómodo con la sensación que experimentabas y no te sorprendiste cuando ronroneó otra vez. Dejaste el libro en la mesa de al frente, sin tratar de moverte mucho para no despertarla, y con un impulso, la rodeaste con un brazo para acomodarla mejor en tu hombro. Con una sonrisa, viste que Ginny no se quejó y se acurrucó más en ti, pasando esta vez ella uno de sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y ocultando el rostro en ese lugar. Levantaste la mano lentamente y acariciaste su pelo, algo que habías anhelado hacer desde hace bastante tiempo, y te maravillaste al sentir lo suave que era. Acariciaste también ligeramente su mejilla con las yemas de tus dedos, y deseaste que ese momento se detuviera en el tiempo. Sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Ginny contra el tuyo te hacia rememorar a varios de los sueños que habías tenido con ella, y uno de esos mismos sueños se había dado en la sala común.

Trataste de evadir tus pensamientos, porque sentiste calor en tus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado en ese mundo de la duermevela, y decidiste concentrarte en la realidad y en Ginny. No sabías si debías despertarla porque no querías interrumpir nada de esa increíble escena, así que con cuidado, recostaste tu cabeza en el respaldar del sillón y cerraste los ojos, disfrutando esos minutos sin más preocupaciones.

No supiste cuanto tiempo pasó, pero unos pequeños movimientos que sentiste después en tu pecho hicieron que te despertaras.

Te diste cuenta rápidamente que estabas echado en el sillón: lo más probable era que te hubieras quedado dormido sin haberte percatado de tu sueño. Soltaste un bostezo cuando miraste la ventana de la sala; el cielo estaba pintado de grisáceo, el color que usualmente indicaba que la noche ya estaba desapareciendo para dar paso al amanecer. Bajaste la mirada hacia la persona que seguía retorciéndose en tu pecho como si luchara por no querer levantarse, y te quedaste sorprendido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Allí, recostada todavía con los ojos cerrados, estaba Ginny. Solo bastó observarla para que recordaras todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Con una sonrisa, le apartaste el cabello de la cara. Ella no eligió mejor momento para abrir finalmente los ojos.

La viste parpadear varias veces antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba encima de ti, y fue en ese instante en que fuiste plenamente consciente de la situación extraña en la que estaban. Sin embargo, el monstruo que vivía en tu pecho no se quejaba: a él le agradaba estar viviendo ese momento.

Ginny finalmente fijó sus ojos en los tuyos, y pudiste sentir los latidos de tu corazón empezar a latir rápidamente. Esperabas alguna reacción negativa por su parte, pero te diste una gran sorpresa cuando ella empezó a reírse.

-Sí que nos quedamos completamente dormidos- te dijo sonriendo perezosamente.

Tú también acompañaste sus risas con las tuyas, y te quedaste ensimismado un buen rato mirándola. A pesar de que recién se había levantado y tenía el cabello pelirrojo desordenado y las ojeras aún eran visibles, seguía viéndose hermosa ante tus ojos. El monstruo se mostró de acuerdo contigo dando un rugido de aprobación, antes de lanzar otro ronroneo haciéndote ver que también habías cumplido con uno de tus deseos: Ginny Weasley sonreía para ti, y estaba riendo solo contigo. La felicidad que sentiste en ese momento era desbordante.

-¿Harry? ¿Me estas escuchando?- te preguntó ella después de unos minutos, acercándose a ti para examinar tus facciones.

Tu corazón latió mucho mas rápido que antes al darte cuenta de la cercanía que había entre su rostro y el tuyo. Estabas seguro que si movías un poco la cabeza, podrías juntar tus labios con los de ella. El monstruo se hizo presente de nuevo, exigiéndote que hicieras ese movimiento.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, te escucho…

-Parece que tienes la mente en otro lugar- dijo Ginny sin apartar su mirada de la tuya, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Negaste con la cabeza. Ella no parecía muy convencida, pero volvió a sonreírte.

Y deseaste en ese segundo con todas tus fuerzas hacer ese movimiento que te exigía la bestia que habitaba en tu interior, pero te viste incapaz de realizarlo. Recordaste con tristeza que ella tenía novio, y por mucha envidia que sintieras por Dean, él también era tu amigo.

Pero incluso conociendo ese impedimento, sabías que existía otro mucho más fuerte, y que era el verdadero motivo por el que no te arriesgabas a besarla: tenias miedo de que ella te rechazara. Estabas seguro que eso sería algo que no podrías soportar; ver en esos ojos la lástima y el rechazo dirigidos hacia ti sería un dolor mucho peor que recibir una maldición.

Te dijiste a ti mismo que no era el momento para hacerlo, pero querías buscar en su rostro alguna señal que te mostrara que ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que tú…cualquier cosa que te dijera que ella no era indiferente a la cercanía de sus cuerpos…

Y el monstruo rugió de victoria cuando esa señal llegó a ti. Duró solo una fracción de segundo, pero tú pudiste observarlo: los ojos de Ginny se habían posado en tus labios, y ella había parpadeado rápidamente dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a la tuya. Ella te dedicó una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, como si nada hubiera pasado, y tú le devolviste otra mucho más grande.

-Creo que será mejor que subamos a nuestros dormitorios- dijo- . Así nadie pensará nada malo…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pueden ser muchas cosas- Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras la ayudabas a levantarse del sillón- como que fuiste capturado por Mortífagos…

- Yo no me dejaría capturar…

-O también que ambos nos escapamos de la Torre para pasar la noche juntos- se rió ella.

No le contestaste hasta que llegaron a los peldaños de la escalera de caracol.

-Pero sí pasamos la noche juntos- le dijiste haciendo caso omiso al calor en tu cuello.

-Pero no de la forma en que el resto del colegio va a pensar- aclaró ella-. De cualquier modo, nadie hará especulaciones de tu supuesta desaparición si vamos a nuestros cuartos ahora. Ya va a amanecer- Ginny le dio una fugaz mirada a una de las ventanas- Deben ser como las cinco de la mañana…

Tú solo asentiste. Te hubiera gustado que siguieran conversando, pero ella tenía razón. Si no querías que tontos rumores circularan después en el colegio, lo mejor era que fueras a tu dormitorio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La miraste unos segundos más antes de acercarte y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella parecía un poco sorprendida por ese acto, pero sin decirte nada, te devolvió el mismo gesto.

-Gracias por ayudarme con Astronomía, Harry. Nos vemos más tarde- te dijo antes de subir a las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de las chicas.

Una vez que tú pudiste acomodarte finalmente bajo las mantas de tu cama, escuchando los ronquidos de Ron que venían desde tu costado, no pudiste evitar que otra sonrisa incluso más grande que las anteriores se expandiera una vez más por tu rostro. Observaste la silueta de Dean unas camas más alejadas de la tuya: no negabas que todavía sentías envidia de él, pero algo más potente que esa emoción recorría tus venas. La felicidad y la dicha que sentías por haber logrado en una sola noche todo lo que habías estado deseando, era imposible describirla con palabras. Habías pasado tus dedos por el cabello de Ginny, la habías acariciado, la habías tocado, la habías besado (no de la manera que te hubiera gustado, pero tampoco te quejabas) ¡Y ella también te había besado a ti! Habías sido tú el responsable de sus risas y ella te había dedicado esa mirada de alegría y esa sonrisa solo a ti. Pero lo que más te llenaba de felicidad era que tú habías logrado algo que Dean jamás llegaría a hacer (y te encargarías que eso siguiera así): Tú habías podido pasar una noche con Ginny Weasley.

Estabas seguro que en las clases que te esperaban ese día no sería necesario rememorar algunos de tus constantes sueños con la pelirroja para sacarte tus preocupaciones de la mente, porque ahora podías recordar algo que realmente habías vivido con ella.

Apartaste la vista de la silueta del chico y cerraste los ojos para intentar dormir unas horas antes de que el resto de alumnos se levantara.

Sí, aún seguías sintiendo envidia de Dean por ser el novio de Ginny, pero estabas convencido que eso cambiaría muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: ¿Y qué les pareció? Este fic va a tratar más de contar momentos que me imagino de ellos durante el colegio, niñez, fuera de Hogwarts, durante los 19 años que Rowling no contó, o también durante el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny, pero teniendo al tema principal de los pecados. Espero de verdad que les guste la idea y que les haya gustado como usé el pecado de la Envidia en este primer capítulo, y pues si quieren que la continúe, solo necesitan hacérmelo saber con un review ^^<strong>

**Como digo, la U me quita mucho tiempo, pero este fic me ayuda a relajarme, así que aun si desean que siga escribiendo esta nueva historia como si no, yo continuaré escribiéndola en mis ratos libres en algún cuadernillo que permanecerá guardado bajo llave y no será leído por nadie más que por mí xD. Parezco egoísta, pero esa sería mi única opción si no quieren que la siga ya que la continuare escribiendo solo por el puro placer de entretenerme mientras estoy encerrada en la U; pero si no desean que la historia este guardado bajo llave, un review no está mal y además me alegraría mucho en estos días tediosos, agotados, y quizá hasta aburridos que estoy viviendo.**

**Quizá escriba los siguientes capítulos tmb en segunda persona (aun no lo sé, todo depende del efecto que quiero que tengan: en especial me encantó el efecto que tiene la segunda persona en este capítulo) y me agradaría mucho si me dijeran que pecado prefieren que cuente en el siguiente capítulo. Son siete: Envidia (que la acabo de usar) y solo quedarían: la gula, la ira, la pereza, la lujuria, la soberbia y la avaricia. Si tienen una en particular que sea su preferida o que les llame la atención y desean que la escriba de una vez, solo me lo tienen que hacer saber. Quizá escriba también un epilogo, pero ya pensare en ello cuando termine de escribir los siete pecados.**

**Ahora me despido. Y a los que están viviendo un invierno tan fuerte como el de mi país, les doy mi pesar. El clima está muy fuerte, aunque el invierno es mi estación preferida del año.**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos!**

**PD: Sigo trabajando en Primeros malos encuentros, así que no se preocupen para los que también leen esa historia: todavía estoy escribiéndola y no pararé hasta terminarla ^^ Y contestaré a los reviews de esa historia en unas horas más. Y quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza que estoy teniendo con ese fic.**


	2. Avaricia

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo dejando el segundo capítulo de los pecados, así que a pedido de Rocidito azul esta vez tratará de la avaricia (como dije, ojala te guste, el cap va para ti ^^). Este capítulo iba a subirlo hace unos días, pero con las clases no he podido darle una chequeada para corregir si hay algún error. Pero creo que no lo hay, así que ya actualizo antes de que acabe la semana.**

**¿Que es la avaricia? Bueno, supoongo que todos lo sabemos, pero quiero dejar un detalle importante aqui.**

**Algunos dicen que la envidia y la avaricia son parecidas...pero tienen una gran diferencia.**

**Mientras que la envidia es el deseo por tener algo que otro tiene, la avaricia es el deseo de tener más de lo que uno ya tiene. Bueno, esto lo digo porque una persona me dijo que pensaban que no se diferenciaban mucho.  
><strong>

**En otras noticias…me fue bien en los parciales :D (ahora debo concentrarme en los trabajos por entregar…)**

**Pero dejando de lado mi vida personal que creo que no importa aquí, les dejo leer el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Avaricia"<strong>

Decían que lo tenías todo en la vida; poseías cosas que cualquier ser humano común y corriente desearía: la fama te rodeaba por donde quiera que vayas, no necesitabas embotellar la gloria porque ya todos te alababan, el éxito te acompañaba siendo reconocido como el mejor auror, dinero y fortuna no eran un problema ya que eras dueño de más de una cámara acorazada llena de galeones en Gringotts para que más de veinte generaciones después de ti pudieran vivir tranquilamente.

Pero muy aparte de lo material, también poseías personas muy especiales en tu vida: tenías una familia adoptiva que te había acogido sin reparo alguno desde que eras un pequeño niño, tenías muchos amigos de los cuales dos destacaban por haberte acompañado en un largo viaje que jamás olvidarías, y tenías una novia a la que amabas incondicionalmente y por quien estabas completamente loco desde hacía varios años. Ella había sido tu soporte por mucho tiempo y te había ayudado a atravesar varios obstáculos para que salieras adelante.

Entonces, ¿Qué más podría necesitar alguien como tú? ¡Lo tenías todo! ¡Todo lo que _"cualquier ser humano común y corriente desearía"_!... O eso era lo que la gente te decía todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, tú no eras alguien común y corriente. De ser por ti, cambiarías varias cosas que otros anhelaban tener para conseguir traer de vuelta a la gente que habías perdido…pero como muy bien sabías, nadie podía resucitar a los muertos. Aun así, la vida había mejorado mucho para ti.

Pero sabías que algo te faltaba. Tú no estabas de acuerdo con lo que te decían las demás personas. Necesitabas más…mucho más. No podrías ser totalmente feliz si no tenías más en tu vida.

Si alguien leyera tus pensamientos (cosa que era bastante improbable porque habías aprendido el arte de la Oclumancia), diría que Harry Potter se había vuelto un hombre vanidoso. Quizá era cierto: te estabas volviendo vanidoso ¿Pero tenía algo de malo ser vanidoso?

Desde el comienzo de la historia, una de las grandes características que destaca el ser humano es la vanidad. ¿No habían querido Adán y Eva tener los mismo poderes de Dios para ser más que simples mortales? ¿No había sido Ícaro a quien se le habían quemado las alas por intentar volar más de lo que realmente podía? ¿No fue Narciso quien se ahogó en un lago por querer contemplar más de cerca su belleza?

La vanidad iba cogida de la mano del hombre desde varios siglos atrás, y nadie podía negar en este mundo que alguna vez la había sentido.

Y al parecer, ahora era tu turno. Nunca antes te habías considerado una persona vanidosa. De hecho, tú no habías experimentado mucho esa emoción.

Y si también te ponías a pensar en ello, muy pocas de las personas que estaban a tu lado tampoco la habían sentido.

Ron Weasley, tu mejor amigo desde que tenías once años, en su época de colegio había mostrado en contadas ocasiones su envidia hacia ti porque eras famoso y tenías dinero. Ron había tenido muchas inseguridades cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ellas. Ahora era un gran auror con quien trabajabas mano a mano en un departamento del Ministerio de Magia, y los problemas de dinero habían dejado de existir en esa familia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El único de los Weasley que había caído en el hueco de la avaricia había sido Percy, quien una vez había negado a su familia hacía muchos años para tener mejores privilegios en el Ministerio y destacar profesionalmente.

Por otro lado, Hermione Granger, una de tus mejores amigas y también pareja de Ron, tampoco era conocida por esa característica. A diferencia de los Weasley, la familia de Hermione no tenía problemas de dinero. No eran ni mucho menos millonarios como tú, pero estaban considerados en la categoría de clase media.

Ella podía ser irritante, mandona, exagerada cuando se trataba de estudiar y trabajar, pero al igual que Ron, no era una persona avara.

Por lo tanto… ¿Era tan preocupante que tú te sintieras de esa forma?

"¿Qué más podría pedir Harry Potter de la vida?" era una pregunta que te habían hecho constantemente los periodistas.

Pero nunca habías tenido la necesidad de contestarla: normalmente, siempre era usada en un tono jocoso para hacer evidente que era una interrogante retórica. Aun así, esa misma pregunta había estado rondando en tu cabeza desde la última vez en que alguien del Profeta te la había vuelto a repetir.

¿Qué más podrías pedir?

Definitivamente, la fama estaba fuera de cuestión. Nunca pediste ser famoso y mucho menos por las causas que eran conocidas por todo el mundo; hubieras preferido ser alguien normal y ordinario si eso significaba que tus padres no hubieran sido asesinados por Voldemort.

Así que desear más fama de la que ya tenias era simplemente una idea desagradable y molesta.

¿Quizá más gloria?

Ser reconocido como "El niño que vivió", "El Elegido", "El Salvador del mundo mágico" y quien sabe que otros sobrenombres más no te interesaba. No buscabas que la gente te alagara… ¡Desearías que no lo hicieran! Te hacía sentir sumamente incómodo que te trataran como si fueras un Dios caído del cielo. No sabías si lo hacían porque verdaderamente estaban agradecidos contigo o porque querían ganar algo a cambio a través de palabras bonitas y cautivantes.

De ninguna manera, aunque te ofrecieran de casualidad la gloria embotellada en un frasco de pociones, aceptarías tomar algo que te disgustaba.

¿Y qué hay de los éxitos?

No te podías quejar en el área profesional. Todos sabían que eras bueno en tu trabajo y que realizabas de manera satisfactoria las misiones a las que eras asignado, por lo que…

Ser el auror más joven de la historia y ser considerado el mejor de toda Inglaterra era suficiente éxito profesional para el resto de tu vida, así que muchas gracias.

¿Valdría la pena preguntarte por el dinero y la fortuna?

Realmente no. ¿Para qué pedirlo cuando sabías que ya tenías demasiado de eso y aún seguías ganando más con tu carrera? El dinero nunca había sido una tentación para ti como lo era para otras personas.

Aumentar tu oro no se acercaba ni siquiera a lo que estabas buscando…

Con un suspiro, volviste a abrir los ojos para fijarlos nuevamente en el techo de tu habitación. La última vez que habías observado el reloj de tu mesa de noche eran las tres de la mañana, y eso había sido hace apenas unos treinta minutos atrás.

Las razones por las que no podías dormir podrían ser dos: o estabas sufriendo de un repentino ataque de insomnio, o era que…

Escuchaste la respiración acompasada de la persona que dormía a tu lado. Esa mañana, el equipo de Quidditch para el que jugaba Ginny había tenido un partido contra los Puddlemere United, y las Holyhead Harpies habían salido victoriosas del campo juego. El encuentro había durado aproximadamente dos horas por lo que, después de haberlo ganado, los Weasley junto contigo y Hermione habían ido a celebrarlo a la Madriguera. La reunión se alargó hasta la noche y la estabas pasando muy bien al lado de un Ron que te contaba las jugadas que hicieron los Cannons en su último partido…hasta que tu novia se acercó a ti sentándose en tu regazo. Sabías que siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas solo para molestar a su hermano, pero en esa ocasión, cuando notaste la sonrisa seductora que tenia plasmada en el rostro y que tú tantas veces habías observado antes, supiste de inmediato que sus intenciones eran otras. Solo bastó que te susurrara unas palabras al oído para que cinco minutos después estuvieras despidiéndote de toda la familia Weasley junto con una Ginny bastante contenta a quien tenías tomada de la mano y arrastrabas hasta el punto de desaparición más cercano. De más está decir que Ron te miró de muy mala manera mientras salías de su casa.

Cuando finalmente estuviste dentro de tu cuarto en Grinmauld Place, no perdiste ni un segundo para quitarte la chaqueta y los zapatos, mientras Ginny se reía al ver tu desbordante entusiasmo por querer deshacerte de toda tu ropa. Dejaste que se divirtiera observándote antes de llevarla a la cama y empezar a desvestirla de igual manera. Ella solo se dejó hacer, sin dejar de reír en ningún momento.

Siempre te gustaba verla así: sonriente y alegre, y te hacía sentir sumamente dichoso el saber que todo era por ti. La contemplaste desde tu posición encima de ella y supiste que podías quedarte horas con solo mirarla. Poco a poco, sus risas empezaron a apagarse y te apresuraste en tocar los lugares correctos de ese cuerpo blanco para reavivarlos al instante. Ginny volvió a reír, pero esta vez ella no se quiso quedar atrás, devolviéndote el ataque de la misma forma.

Lo único que se escuchó en el dormitorio por varios minutos fueron las voces de ambos, riendo sin preocupaciones.

"_¿Y viste la cara de Ron?"_- te había preguntado Ginny- _"No le gustó para nada que lo interrumpiera en su emocionante charla sobre los Chuddley Cannons…"-_dijo en tono inocente.

Ambos se habían mirado una fracción de segundo antes de soltar una gran carcajada. Tú sabías perfectamente que Ron se había molestado por algo totalmente distinto…

_-Yo creo que no le gustó otra cosa…_

Y la besaste, tal y como lo habías hecho innumerables veces en tu vida, sintiendo la conocida sensación de los fulgurantes días de sol…. Y pronto las risas y Ron dejaron de ser el tema principal entre ustedes para dar paso al verdadero motivo por el que habían salido tan precipitadamente de la Madriguera. Los pequeños toques dejaron de ser simples caricias, las cosquillas dejaron de ser roces inocentes, el beso pasó a ser más intenso y las manos comenzaron a recorrer sin pudor alguno todos los rincones del cuerpo. El cuarto se llenó al poco tiempo de suspiros y jadeos, y estos no dejaron de oírse durante el resto de la noche.

Ahora estabas allí, con la mirada todavía clavada en el techo, sin entender por qué tu cerebro se había empeñado tan bruscamente en sacar el tema que tantas veces habías analizado.

No deseabas fama, gloria, éxito ni fortunas porque para una persona que no era común y corriente como tú, esa clase de riquezas eran lo que menos importaban. Habías aprendido desde muy temprano en la vida que existían otras cosas, simples cosas, pequeñas cosas, ordinarias cosas que eran suficientes para hacerte feliz.

Solo una carta había cambiado tu vida para siempre a la edad de once años.

Solo una chaqueta regalada en Navidad te había hecho sentir un niño por primera vez.

Solo conocer a los Weasley te había hecho ganar una familia.

Solo un mapa te había hecho descubrir una verdad.

Solo una capa te había hecho sentir cerca a tu padre.

Solo un espejo te había permitido ver lo que más habías deseado en la vida.

Y habían tantas cosas simples que el resto de los seres humanos poseían; tantos pequeños detalles que deberían ser valorados mucho más que las típicas cosas banales…y que, sin embargo, desafortunadamente pasan inadvertidas por su supuesta "simpleza e irrelevancia" en la existencia de cada uno.

Tú habías perdido tanto, pero ahora tenías en tus manos la posibilidad de remediarlo…pero no querías ser egoísta. Sabías perfectamente las consecuencias que traería realizar ese creciente deseo de querer tener más de lo que ya poseías. No solo requerirían sacrificios de tu parte, sino de…

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Ginny, observándote fijamente.

Parpadeaste un par de veces al caer en la cuenta de que no eras ahora el único despierto en esa cama. Apartaste rápidamente la vista del techo para bajarla hacia ella.

-Algo así-contestaste rodeándola con tus brazos bajo las sábanas-. Lamento si hice algo que te despertó.

Ella negó con la cabeza y, con una pequeña sonrisa, se acurrucó más en ti.

-¿Y por qué estabas despierto?

-Sólo pensaba.

Sabías que ella te estaba lanzando ahora una mirada de curiosidad, pero no sabías si querías contestar la pregunta que se avecinaba. El simple hecho de hacerlo generaría muchos cambios en tu vida.

Para tu sorpresa, la viste dar pequeños besos sobre tu pecho, sintiendo los conocidos cosquilleos en las partes que ella tocaba con sus labios.

-Yo también estaba pensando-dijo Ginny después de un rato.

-¿En qué?

-Nunca me dijiste que te pareció el partido- respondió deteniendo sus besos y cambiando su expresión a una expectante.

Sonreíste.

-Sabes que estuviste fenomenal-dijiste apartándole con cariño unos mechones del rostro-. Fue un gran partido. Te luciste estupendamente sobre esa escoba. Creo que no soy el único que te lo ha dicho.

-Eso es obvio- te contestó con cierta altanería.

Tú te reíste.

-Si es tan obvio, ¿Por qué me pides que te lo diga de nuevo?

Ginny, sin previo aviso, se deshizo de tu abrazo. La miraste interrogante, pero tu confusión se esfumó al verla incorporarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre ti.

-Porque escucharlo de mamá y papá hace que me sienta feliz. Escucharlo de mis hermanos hace que me sienta orgullosa. Escucharlo de Hermione me hace sentir que gané un diploma. Escucharlo de mi equipo hace que me sienta como una buena jugadora. Y escucharlo de ti…

-¿Escucharlo de mi…?

-Escucharlo de ti hace que sienta todas esas cosas- te respondió moviéndose un poco- Felicidad, orgullo, éxito, victoria…y miles de sensaciones más.

Tú reíste de nuevo.

-Estás muy feliz.

-¿No te das cuenta, Harry?- Ginny tenia ahora la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared- ¡Esta victoria contra los Puddlemere United nos convierte prácticamente en semifinalistas! ¡Tú ya sabes cuánto hemos luchado por esto! Las Harpies están a pocos pasos de ganar el campeonato. Y Gwenog ya ha hecho los cálculos de los puntajes y… ¡Estamos segundas en la Liga! – exclamó empezando a dar brincos sobre ti.

-Ginny…-murmuraste soltando un gruñido al sentir lo que ella te estaba provocando en esa zona baja de tu cuerpo con sus movimientos, pero ella ni te escuchó.

-¡Es fantástico! ¿No lo crees? ¡Estamos a trescientos puntos de alcanzar al primer equipo!

Soltaste otro gruñido al sentirla saltar de nuevo.

-Ginny…-murmuraste de nuevo, sujetando esta vez firmemente sus caderas-Quieta…

-¡Oh! Lo siento- se disculpó, aunque tú te diste cuenta que no había nada de sinceridad en esa oración. La viste sonreír y te preguntaste por un momento si lo estaba haciendo a propósito- ¿Sabes, Harry? – dijo en tono más serio- Yo también he estado haciendo cálculos y si sigo jugando como lo he hecho hasta ahora, pueden nombrarme como la mejor Cazadora de todo el campeonato. Solo debo seguir anotando más puntos en los partidos que vienen…aunque será un poco difícil-se quedó pensativa para luego agregar con un brillo radiante en los ojos- ¿Pero sabes cuál sería la recompensa? ¡Ser considerada para jugar con la Liga profesional de Inglaterra! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Sería grandioso que me tomaran en cuenta! Nunca lo había pensado antes; sabes que mi meta siempre fue jugar con las Harpies, pero desde que me enteré que los mejores jugadores pueden ser nominados, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto: jugar mundialmente el Quidditch…

Inconscientemente, comenzaste a acariciar con tus dedos el vientre de Ginny, y la sentiste dar un leve jadeo de satisfacción. La miraste de nuevo a los ojos, y al notar que aun tenía ese brillo radiante en ellos mientras te seguía hablando de sus posibilidades de jugar con el equipo de Inglaterra, fue cuando finalmente lo comprendiste.

"¿Qué más podría pedir Harry Potter de la vida?"

¡Y nunca una pregunta te había parecido tan fácil de contestar! Pero al mismo tiempo…hacer la respuesta realidad era más difícil de lograr.

Había una sola cosa que tú más deseabas en todo el mundo; una sola cosa que te volvería el hombre más feliz de toda la Tierra…y esa sola cosa era tener una familia con la mujer que habías amado durante todo ese tiempo.

Si por ti fuera, le pedirías matrimonio a Ginny Weasley en ese momento, te casarías ese mismo día y te irías de Luna de miel mañana.

Pero desafortunadamente, la situación era más complicada de lo que ya parecía.

Ginny lo era todo para ti, y no dudabas que ella sentía lo mismo hacia tu persona. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección y cada día que pasaba, te asegurabas con más determinación que ella era la única con la que deseabas pasar el resto de tu vida.

Tu relación con la menor de los Weasley marchaba hasta ahora de forma estupenda, pero tú deseabas más. Habías descubierto desde hacía unos días que necesitabas más de Ginny para ser completamente feliz, y con eso no hablabas de la forma mental y física (que practicaban casi a diario) sino de una entrega mucho mayor que tendría gran relevancia en la vida de ambos.

Porque lo que tú deseabas era iniciar una familia con ella: tener dos, tres, cuatro hijos quizá. Y querías vivir en un ambiente igual al de la Madriguera, donde el aire que se respirara en cada esquina de tu casa fuera de felicidad y comodidad.

Pero no podías pedirle eso a Ginny en esos instantes. Al ver su rostro y la expresión de absoluta alegría que tenía cada vez que te hablaba de Quidditch, fuiste plenamente consciente en que ella tendría que abandonar lo que más le apasionaba si quería cumplir tus deseos.

Ese deporte no solo era un juego para ella, sino que era algo que poseía un gran significado en su vida, y tú la entendías perfectamente: tanto para Ginny como para ti, el Quidditch significa disfrutar de una grandiosa sensación de libertad. Volar era más que anotar unas puntuaciones; era sentir el aire recorrer tu piel, era abandonar la realidad del mundo bajo tus pies, era sentir el viento llevarse lejos todos tus problemas, era olvidarse de lo que te rodeaba y disfrutar sólo el momento.

Y lo que hacía más difícil la situación era que también conocías los sueños de Ginny, ya que ella misma había sido quien te los había confiado: un día en la Madriguera, Ginny te había dicho que terminando el colegio le gustaría jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch con el equipo de las Harpies… y lo había cumplido. Luego te había contado que quería ser reconocida por sus talentos y no solo por ser la novia de Harry Potter… y también lo había conseguido. Te había explicado que quería obtener el puesto de titular en vez de suplente al primer año de juego…y lo había logrado. Te había asegurado que esta temporada las Harpies conseguirían estar en el campeonato…y se había vuelto realidad. Había ocasiones en que te asombraras de la determinación que tenía Ginny para lograr sus metas, y eso solo hacía que te sintieras mucho más orgulloso de ella. Pero al escucharla nuevamente contar lo que ahora se proponía a conseguir, te hizo reafirmar el hecho de que no podías ser egoísta.

Aunque desearas que tu relación avanzara al siguiente nivel, no podías permitir que Ginny abandonara sus nuevos sueños por ti. La carrera de jugadora de Quiddicth requería constante esfuerzo, y si Ginny salía embarazada, tendría que dejar el equipo por nueve meses, sin contar las semanas que tendría que pasar en casa descansando y cuidando a un bebé. Eso, sin sumarle el tiempo que le llevaría a ella volver a su físico de atleta, para nuevamente querer volver al equipo. Desafortunadamente en esta carrera, había cada año más de cincuenta postulantes para los equipos, y era obvio que Ginny necesitaría alguien que la suplente en el dado caso que estuviera en cinta. Y si comparabas a una mujer recién salida del embarazo que volvía a los entrenamientos con otra que había estado en ellos todos los días por varios meses… las posibilidades de que una jugadora ya casada volviera a su antiguo puesto eran bastante difíciles.

Y aunque deseabas cumplir tus sueños, también querías que Ginny cumpliera los suyos primero. ¡Eran jóvenes todavía! Y solo querías verla así de feliz en un futuro, sin tener que escucharla usar el condicional de "Y si hubiera…" porque no querías que esa frase existiera entre ustedes.

-¿Y ahora me dirás en que pensabas?- te preguntó Ginny de repente, haciendo que detuvieras el camino de tus dedos sobre su vientre.

La miraste unos segundos y volviste a sonreír.

-En ti- contestaste simplemente, ganándote una mirada interrogante por parte de ella.

-¿En qué forma?-insistió Ginny.

Y te asombraste al ver lo bien que te conocía.

-Pues…supongo que de muchas formas- explicaste ante esos atentos ojos chocolate-. Por ejemplo, me gusta cómo cambia tu mirada cada vez que hablas de Quidditch. Me hace recordar cuando jugábamos juntos en el colegio…

Ginny se rió y, acercándose más a ti, junto sus labios con los tuyos.

-A veces puedes ser tan lindo, Harry- te dijo bajando ahora hasta tu cuello y empezando a besarlo- extremadamente lindo sin que te des cuenta.

Sin perder el tiempo, la volviste a tomar firmemente de las caderas para ubicarla de nuevo debajo de ti.

-Y tú eres una provocadora- la acusaste escuchándola reírse otra vez- ¿Crees que no me percaté de lo que estabas haciendo?

-Bueno, yo diría que fue otra parte de tu cuerpo la que se percató primero.

Y antes de que Ginny pudiera reírse una vez más, la besaste de lleno en la boca, y tu corazón se aceleró cuando la sentiste corresponderte con igual intensidad, tomando tu rostro entre sus manos y sintiendo sus piernas abrazarte con fuerza por la cintura. No pudiste resistir la tentación de empujar levemente tu cuerpo hacia adelante, y ambos soltaron un gemido al sentir la excitación del otro.

Pronto la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, haciéndolos separarse para recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo, Harry- susurró Ginny con la respiración agitada.

Y mientras tú respondías de igual manera a esas palabras, sin poder evitar recorrer con tus manos los muslos de ella y volviendola a besarla incluso con más entusiasmo que antes, te diste cuenta de una cosa más: ¿Qué importaba si tenías que esperar a que Ginny cumpliera sus sueños? ¿Qué importaba si no se casaban esa misma noche? ¿Qué importaba si los hijos no nacían en un año? Lo único importante en esos momentos era el saber que eras correspondido, y que no había deleite mucho más grande en la vida que estar simplemente al lado de la persona que amabas y que estabas seguro que siempre amarías. Ginny lo era todo para ti: tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro, pero ¿para qué preocuparse tanto en lo último si sabías que todo era cuestión de tener paciencia? !Y por ella podrías pasar décadas enteras esperándola! porque para _"un ser humano que no era común y corriente como tú" _el SIMPLE hecho de estar junto a esa mujer era razón más que suficiente para sentirte un hombre completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal estuvo? De nuevo lo volví a escribir en segunda persona porque me gustó mucho escribir los pensamientos de Harry desde esta perspectiva de narrador.<strong>

**¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Preguntas? Cualquier cosa que deseen saber, yo encantada de contestar, así que solo tienen que darle click al botón de review y yo soy feliz :D Muy feliz. Háganme feliz con unas **_**simples **_**palabras.**

**Si desean también decirme que pecado prefieren la próxima vez, yo encantada de empezar a escribirlo ^^**

**Estoy pensando también subir una historia pora Halloween (ya lo empecé) lo malo es que….lo subiría después de Halloween. Trate de avanzarlo un poco para subirlo exacto el 31, pero no estoy segura que pueda terminarlo a tiempo…**

**Por otro lado, quiero aprovechar para ir agradeciendo los comentarios en "Primeros malos encuentros". Estoy escribiendo el capitulo, pero como se puede ver, voy a tardar un poco en actualizarlo, asi que solo espero que sean pacientes conmigo y mi horario de vida ^^**

**Gracias a enecaro, vico, Nat Potter W, Trió de oro, sara kurosaki, Majoc18, , Rocidito azul, ginalore 28, TarakaiEuchan, y Barbara Potter Weasley por sus lindos reviews ^^**

**Y… bueno, nunca pensé que el primer capítulo tendría ese efecto, pero supongo que enamorarse de Harry es algo que no se puede evitar sabiendo lo lindo que puede ser con Ginny (dios…amo esta pareja demasiado)**

**Mis mejores deseos a todos!**


	3. La gula

**"La gula"**

¡Ah! Manjares de la vida, dulces placeres que te hacen suspirar y relamerte los labios cada vez que tienes la dicha de poder saborear alguno. Los hay de distintas formas, variedades y estructuras. Los hay de colores, de grandes a pequeños, de crema o de hielo, hechos de mil maneras diferentes, algunos incluso con recetas secretas que solo la abuela sabe. Sin embargo, lo más importante y esencial en lo que uno se debe fijar cuando tiene la suerte de tener uno entre sus manos es de degustar su sabor. De eso depende si uno quiere volver a repetir el postre en otro momento.

Los pueden haber adornados, detallándolos de tal forma que capture la atención de la persona que cruce su camino. Pueden seducirte mediante su impactante belleza, sin que tú puedas evitar sentirte atraído por la manera en que se te manifiesta.

Aun así, la hermosa vista de tal manjar no se puede comparar con el sabor.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si no te gusta? ¿Que sin importar el gran trabajo que haya hecho el creador para presentarte su obra, tu paladar te dice que no es el adecuado para ti? ¿Que sin importar que sea el más hermoso a la vista de todos los manjares presentes en una habitación, a ti sigue sin gustarte su sabor?

¿Serías tan terco de volver a repetir el mismo postre a sabiendas de que no es para ti? ¿O te aventurarías a buscar nuevos sabores? De repente puedes tener la suerte de descubrir alguna receta secreta, oculta quizá bajo una sencilla presentación, sin adornos ni detalles extras, pero conteniendo el sabor exacto que tu paladar busca. ¿Tomarías el riesgo o no?

¡Ah! Manjares de la vida, ¿Qué seriamos sin ustedes que nos endulzan la vida?

Conseguir la felicidad sería sencillo si todo dependiera de la repostería. Con tan solo tomar unos cuantos sickles puedes ir a adquirir tu postre favorito a la tienda más cercana. Puedes sentarte en un restaurante mientras comes un pedazo de chocolate, o quizá comprar un tarro de helado para disfrutarlo solo en la comodidad de tu sofá mientras ves una película.

Sí, manjares, gracias por existir. Gracias por ser tan deliciosos y accesibles a cuanta persona decida poner sus manos, o en este caso, sus bocas, sobre ustedes.

Lastimosamente, la felicidad no se puede conseguir con solo unos cuantos sickles.

Desafortunadamente, muchos todavía no tienen la dicha de encontrar el sabor perfecto.

Y curiosamente, los dos casos anteriores mencionados son lo que se aplicaban a ti.

¡Ah! Manjares de la vida, ¿Por qué ya no le encontrabas el gusto a ellos?

Todo empezó una cálida tarde, estabas reunido junto con Ron y Hermione en un pequeño restaurante. Conversaban alegremente mientras discutían sus planes a futuro.

Ron seguía indeciso con respecto a regresar a Hogwarts. Si bien los profesores estaban dando todo de su parte para tener el castillo listo para el inicio del próximo curso, él no estaba seguro de querer volver. Últimamente le había dado vueltas a la propuesta de George de trabajar con él en la tienda de artículos de broma. Al principio Hermione se había reído, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo y Ron no daba su decisión final, ésta había empezado a preocuparse seriamente por el futuro profesional de su novio.

A Hermione no había ni que preguntarle sobre sus planes. La chica tenía las cosas claras: terminar sus cursos en Hogwarts era decisivo, y nada ni nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera la indecisión de su novio, por lo que las últimas semanas había intentado por todos los medios posibles convencerlo de volver al colegio. De más está decir que muy bien no le había ido.

Tú le dabas algo de crédito a tu amiga. Que se esforzaba por convencerlo, lo hacía. Pero hablarle de cursos y libros nuevos, de horas de estudio y de la biblioteca… no era la mejor forma para convencer a alguien como Ron de volver a Hogwarts. El único punto que había obtenido a su favor hasta ahora era mencionarle el Quidditch.

Mientras el mesero se acercaba a servirles el postre, Hermione volvió a la carga con su milésimo intento de persuadir a Ron de una vez por todas a que regrese al colegio. Sin embargo, había elegido un pésimo momento para volver a intentarlo. En ese instante, el chico solo tenía ojos para el delicioso pedazo de torta chantilly que el joven mozo dejaba frente a él en la mesa.

Refunfuñando, Hermione se dedicó a comer su propio pedazo de pie de limón, su expresión determinante augurando que volvería a retomar el tema en un futuro muy cercano, quizá cuando no hubiera comida frente a la vista de Ron.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante ese pensamiento, te dedicaste a prestarle más atención a tu tarta de melaza. Con un simple movimiento, saboreaste el primer bocado para luego dejar la cucharilla a un lado.

-Esfo esfa delifioso- escuchaste decir a Ron mientras intentaba tragar un pedazo de su torta.

- ¡Ron! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que eso que estás haciendo es de mala educación?- lo reprendió Hermione antes de seguir comiendo de su propio pie de manzana.- Hum, sí, esta riquísimo. Me encantaría pedir uno para lle… ¡Ron! ¡Te juro que te vas a quedar sin terminar ese plato como sigas comiendo así! – Hermione le dio una palmada en la mano a su novio para que le hiciera caso.

-Ya, lo sé, lo sé – respondió él tratando de modular mejor su apetito. Limpiándose la boca delicadamente con la servilleta ante la atenta mirada de Hermione por la práctica que estaba demostrando sobre etiqueta social, fijó sus ojos en ti- ¿Tú no piensas comerte esa tarta? Me la puedes dar a mí si ya estás lleno….

Arqueaste las cejas ante ese comentario.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no la quiero?

-Bueno, hasta ahora solo le has dado un bocado, cuando normalmente no tardas ni un minuto en terminar de comerte una. ¿Acaso no está buena?-pregunto mientras volvía a comer su pastel.

-No es eso. Es que…

-¡Ron! ¡Pequeños bocados! ¡Pequeños! –exclamó Hermione una vez más, ocasionando que Ron la mirara con mala cara antes de terminarse de comer su postre entre comentarios sobre modales sobre la mesa.

Desde ese día en adelante, había nacido inconscientemente en ti una especie de extraña curiosidad con respecto a la tarta de melaza. Desde ese día en adelante, tuviste la imperiosa necesidad de probar cada tarta que veías a disposición en cada repostería. Desde ese día en adelante, empezaste a buscar tu nuevo sabor perfecto.

¿Qué había pasado para que la tarta de melaza, tu favorita durante años, la que te acompañaba en cada cena que se producía en Hogwarts, dejara de tener el mismo efecto en ti ahora que eras adulto?

¿Por qué ahora tu paladar se empecinaba en decirte que ese no era el sabor que estabas buscando?

Preocuparse en la vida por buscar el sabor correcto parece irrelevante. Por eso no le tomaste mucha importancia al asunto en un comienzo. Quizá todo se debía a que la tarta del restaurante tuviera una sazón distinta a la de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo y con ello, muchas otras tartas pasaban de igual forma por tu mesa, te percataste que el restaurante tenía poco que ver con la terquedad de tu mente que te decía que empezaras a buscar otro postre porque este ya no te satisfacía en lo absoluto.

No es que la gente hubiera dejado de hacer buenas tartas en el mundo, las había incluso mejores que las que se hacían en Hogwarts. Aun así, según tú, faltaba un ingrediente especial para hacerlas perfectas.

Los sickles abundaban en tu cámara acorazada de Gringotts, por lo que no tenías inconvenientes de dinero cuando te decidías a comprar una tarta que habías visto en un nuevo establecimiento. Por lo tanto, podrías comerlas por el resto de tu vida hasta encontrar el lugar donde mejor las hicieran. Te decías que todo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

Pero llegó un momento en que esa curiosa, (y quizá hasta loca) insistencia tuya llegó a tal punto que por un momento temiste el hecho de tener que cambiar todo tu guardarropa. Nunca pensaste que llegaría el día en que uno de tus pantalones empezara a poner cierta resistencia cuando intentabas cerrar el cierre.

Había llegado el momento de ponerle fin al asunto, el momento de hacer más ejercicio si querías conservar tu ropa. Si ni siquiera la tarta que te hizo la señora Weasley había funcionado, ¿Qué más podías hacer? Incluso habías intentado aprender a hacer una tarta tú solo, aunque los resultados no habían sido nada satisfactorios.

A veces deseabas ser como Ron. Cualquier comida que cayera en sus manos eras más que bien recibida. Ron nunca había mostrado problemas para tener que elegir entre dos platos que le gustaban. Se comía los dos y punto. Problema resuelto.

Para tu mala suerte, tú no podías hacer lo mismo que Ron. En primer lugar, porque te gustaba mucha la ropa que usabas y odiarías tener que botarla. En segundo lugar, tu estómago, a diferencia de la de tu amigo, no podría soportar tal cantidad de comida, por mucho que esta estuviera tan deliciosa.

Sin mucha delicadeza, te dejaste caer en el sofá de la sala. Durante las últimas semanas habías estado sufriendo de un caso de insomnio y ahora el cuerpo por fin se decidía a querer descansar después de soportar todas las tensiones que tenías. Soltando un largo bostezo, te recostaste en el sofá y cerraste los ojos. Quizá una buena siesta y unas merecidas horas de sueño harían que todo se viera mejor y más claramente al despertar.

Cuando ya sentías poco a poco a la inconsciencia llegar, escuchaste, de manera casi imperceptible, unos pequeños pasos a tu alrededor. Parecía que el sonido viniera de lejos y llegaste a pensar que se trataba de alguno de los efectos de algún sueño que estabas por tener. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba el tiempo y eras cada vez más consciente de que tal sueño no iba a llegar, te diste cuenta de que de hecho había alguien contigo en la casa. Soltando un pequeño gruñido de molestia ante la interrupción de quizá tu única oportunidad de poder dormir ese día, abriste los ojos para mirar con mala cara a la persona que se había atrevido a fastidiar tu descanso.

Al principio, te sorprendiste un poco al no ver a nadie contigo en la sala, y culpaste a tu mente por hacerte imaginar cosas que no estaban sucediendo en la realidad. Suspirando, te preparaste para darle otra oportunidad a tu siesta. Sin embargo, no llegaste ni a cerrar los ojos cuando viste a una cabeza asomarse sigilosamente detrás de una pared. Ginny te miraba desde la cocina con expresión de disculpa dibujada en el rostro.

-Lo siento, Harry- te dijo mientras desaparecía tras la pared otra vez. Escuchaste el sonido de platos y cucharas mientras te restregabas los ojos para quitarte todo rastro de somnolencia- ¡No quise levantarte! – la escuchaste exclamar entre más sonidos de utensilios. Al poco rato, Ginny apareció en la sala llevando en la mano un pequeño plato con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Se sentó a un lado del sofá mientras tú te incorporabas en él mirándola de mala forma.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viniste?- le preguntaste con fastidio mientras te tapabas la boca para tapar un bostezo.

-¡No seas así! – te reprendió ella mientras te ofrecía el plato. Tu estómago hizo un sonido de protesta al ver el pastel. No querías saber nada con la comida durante un buen tiempo- Lo hizo mamá. Pensó que te gustaría probar un poco.

Negaste con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente de postres para toda una vida.

Ginny te lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo sé. Últimamente has estado actuando muy raro, Harry. Has estado comiendo casi como Ron, y déjame decirte que eso ya es bastante preocupante- dijo mientras comenzaba ella misma a comerse el pastel-. ¿No te importa, no?- Volviste a negar con la cabeza mientras ella te señala el plato. Encogiéndose de hombros, se pasó otro bocado a la boca- ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! Estás raro. Muy raro. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe ese repentino apetito tuyo de tragar todo lo que ves?- Hizo una pausa mientras te miraba detenidamente. Frunciendo el ceño, te apunto con la cucharilla con la que estaba comiendo- Me sorprende que no hayas engordado. Tienes las mejillas más hinchadas, pero no veo otro rastro de cambio en ti desde la última vez que te vi.

Preferiste no decirle en ese momento que habías tenido problemas con tu guardarropa las últimas semanas. Bendijiste en silencio a la existencia de gimnasios muggles de los que la familia Weasley nunca estaría enterada. Al menos ya habías perdido algo del peso que habías estado ganando. Mirándola ceñudo, te decidiste a optar por otro tema.

-Bueno, muy a menudo no nos hemos visto. La última vez que me viste fue el mes pasado.

-Pero culpa mía no ha sido. ¿No crees?- contestó ella mirándote brevemente a los ojos antes de seguir comiendo.

Sí, Ginny Weasley no había formado parte de tu vida durante bastante tiempo. Desde los sucesos ocurridos en Hogwarts desde hace meses, ambos habían llegado a una especia de mutuo acuerdo silencioso en que los dos aceptaban darse un tiempo para afrontar las consecuencias que la batalla en el colegio había dejado. Y una de esas cosas había sido la muerte de uno de los gemelos. Durante los primeros días que le siguieron a este incidente, no habías podido siquiera ver a Ron porque nadie en esa familia se sentía con ánimos para salir ni estar en compañía.

Tú habías entendido perfectamente a tu amigo y al resto de la familia, por lo que al comienzo te habías asombrado cuando fuiste testigo de su rápida recuperación. George había vuelto a la tienda a trabajar, Charlie había regresado a Rumania con sus dragones, Bill se había ido de viaje con Fleur para poder disfrutar al fin de una luna de miel… todos regresaron a sus actividades con normalidad. Y la única vez que habías podido tener una conversación a solas con Ginny, ella te había explicado tranquilamente que lo hacían por George: a él no le hubiera gustado ver a su familia llorar su muerte. Hubiera preferido que siguieran sus vidas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Te quedaste un rato observándola. Si alguna vez lloró por George, cosa de la que estabas seguro sí había ocurrido, nunca la viste. Aunque para ser sinceros, tal y como decía ella, no se habían visto a menudo.

La verdad era que cada vez que se encontraban, siempre estaban rodeados por el resto de la familia, y si alguna vez cruzaban palabra, era para participar de una conversación en general con público incluido. Fue en ese instante en que te diste cuenta que esta era en realidad la segunda vez en varios meses que tenían una conversación a solas.

-Te quedaste pensando, ¿No?- te preguntó ella, interrumpiendo tus cavilaciones.

Pasándote una mano por la cara, te quitaste cualquier rastro de sueño que aun quedara.

-Algo así…

-Toma-dijo ella de repente ofreciendo lo que quedaba de pastel. La miraste arqueando las cejas- Vamos, come aunque sea un poco. A mamá no le gustará saber que no probaste su pastel.

Suspirando de resignación, probaste un pequeño pedazo que te ofrecía. Si bien estaba delicioso, tu estomago protestó.

-Está bueno, pero para serte sincero, no tengo mucho apetito.

-¿Tú, sin apetito? ¡Que milagro! - se rió ella - Si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría tomado el trabajo de venir hasta acá y traerte este pedazo. Me lo hubiera comido yo sola en mi cuarto.

-Pues a mí me alegra que vinieras- le dijiste con sinceridad- No recuerdo la última vez que pasamos tiempo juntos. Extrañaba esto.

Ginny te dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a mi amigo Harry- Y sin más, se dispuso a terminar el pastel.

Y fue allí que te diste cuenta que, debido a esa incesante obsesión de las últimas semanas de encontrar la tarta de melaza perfecta, habías olvidado el principal de los objetivos pendientes que te habías adjudicado. Nunca habías hablado con Ginny sobre tu deseo de querer volver a retomar la relación. Nunca le habías insinuado nada que dijera que aun te gustaba. Si bien podías echarle la culpa a la situación en la que habían estado viviendo, sabias que en el fondo el problema era solo tuyo.

Las cosas se resumían en una simple oración: Nunca te habías declarado a una chica. Con Cho, un beso había hecho que las cosas se complicaran. Con Ginny, un beso lo había arreglado todo. Pero allí estaba el ki del asunto. Un beso había evitado que pudieras decir lo que sentías en palabras. Y en los dos casos, el beso había cumplido su propósito… claro que con consecuencias y resultados totalmente distintos.

Te pusiste a pensar que quizá esa era la causa de tu naciente obsesión con las tartas. Quizá era un efecto psicológico para posponer el día en que finalmente pudieras encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tu mente había estado vagando en otros temas menos en los que verdaderamente tú querías. Y al parecer, había dado resultado: hasta ese momento, seguías sin tener la más remota idea de lo que debías decir en una situación así.

Pero para hacer las cosas más equitativamente, y en especial, para hacerte sentir mejor, te dijiste que no todo tenía que ser culpa tuya. Durante todas las veces que habías visitado la madriguera, nunca Ginny te había dado a entender que quería volver a estar contigo. ¡Ni una sola señal! Por lo que ahora, al tener finalmente las cartas expuestas sobre la mesa, te diste cuenta que tenías las de perder y ganar. Un 50 a 50. Un sí o un no. Un "Te quiero" o un "Mejor somos amigos", un beso en los labios o uno en la mejilla….

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? ¡Sí, pues de eso se trata la vida! De eso se trata el verdadero valor: que aun sabiendo que tienes todas las de perder, te arriesgas a intentarlo.

Y fue precisamente por eso que, respirando profundamente, decidiste que había llegado el momento de decir lo que sea que sentías que debías decir. Total, tenías a un 50% de tu parte ¿no?

-Ginny, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Creo que ahora es… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntaste cuando la viste pararse repentinamente e ir apresuradamente hacia la cocina. Con curiosidad, la seguiste y te la encontraste lavando rápidamente el plato en el que había comido.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Harry! – La escuchaste disculparse por segunda vez ese día- Se suponía que solo debía traerte el pastel e irme. Ya se me ha hecho muy tarde.

Te apoyaste en uno de los muebles de la esquina, cruzándote de brazos y sonriendo al ver cómo, sin mucho cuidado, ella terminaba de lavar el plato.

-Ten cuidado que lo vas a romper.

Ginny volteó la cabeza para lanzarte una mirada de indignación, pero te fijaste que los contornos de sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa. Sin decir nada, siguió lavando el plato, pero con mucha más paciencia que antes.

-Y… ¿A qué se debe el apuro? – Preguntaste después de un minuto de silencio- Si no es nada importante… pensé que quizá podrías quedarte a cenar.

-¿Cenar? Harry, ya le diste un vistazo a la cocina y no hay absolutamente nada de comida- Ella dejó el plato a un lado y se giró hacia ti, secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla- Y no, lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme.

-Sí, pero siempre se puede pedir delivery- insististe apresuradamente, lamentando no haber ido de compras antes de volver a casa.

-¿Delivery? ¿Qué…?

-Olvídalo- le dijiste, no muy seguro de tener mucha paciencia para explicarle cómo funcionaba el sistema de delivery- Solo pensaba que podríamos hablar. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y creí que…

-Harry, siempre podemos hablar- te sonrió Ginny- Pero será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día. Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita.

En ese momento, un sonido de alarma se encendió en tu cabeza. Te quedaste congelado donde estabas, en silencio, hasta que viste a Ginny salir de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la salida. Una vez más, la volviste a seguir apresuradamente, deteniéndola justo antes de que ella tomara el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. La tomaste del brazo, obligándola a que se volteara hacia ti. Ahora que la tenías cerca, te percataste que tenía un pequeño rastro de chocolate en el labio inferior. Sin embargo, no le dijiste nada porque tenías preguntas más importantes en la cabeza.

-¿Una cita? ¿Tú? ¿En serio?- le cuestionaste sin poder creértelo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, y pudiste detectar un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

-Sí, una cita, ¿es que acaso te resulta tan increíble pensar que yo pueda tener una cita?

-No es eso, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Respiraste profundamente, llevándote una mano a las sienes para apaciguar un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a manifestarse. Te parecía que había algo raro en el asunto de lo que no te estabas enterando.

-¿Se puede saber con quién tienes esa cita?

Viste a Ginny sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia sus manos, como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

-Está bien, no es una cita- cita. Voy a salir con Hermione y Luna a uno de esos clubes muggles- Ella levantó la mirada hacia ti, y tú no pudiste evitar sonreírle burlonamente- ¡Fue idea de Hermione! ¡Yo ni sé que es un club! -se defendió ella- Dice que necesitaba divertirme. Se supone que así se conoce gente nueva ¿no? O eso es lo que me ha dicho Hermione.

-Pues no lo sé- te encogiste de hombros, tratando de no reírte de la expresión mortificada de la pelirroja- Nunca he ido a uno de esos clubes. Y para serte sincero, me sorprende que Hermione conozca alguno- La sonrisa desapareció de tu rostro cuanto analizaste todo lo que te había dicho-. Espera, ¿Hermione quiere hacerte conocer gente nueva? ¿Por qué haría algo así? – preguntaste ocultando tu enfado hacia Hermione. Ya tendría con ella unas cuantas palabras sobre estar mal aconsejando a Ginny en ciertos temas.

-Porque estoy sola, ¿Por qué más?- te contestó Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Hasta Luna está saliendo con un tal Scamander!- exclamó, sin poder ocultar su alegría por su mejor amiga- Bueno, me tengo que ir Harry. En serio, me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo.

-¡Espera un momento!- la volviste a retener por el brazo–Tienes chocolate en los labios- Le explicaste cuando ella te miró confundida.

Suspirando, ella se relamió el labio superior.

-¿Y ahora?

-No, está en el otro labio.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se pasó la lengua esta vez por el labio inferior.

-¿Ahora sí?

Tú negaste con la cabeza.

-Está más en la esquina…

-Harry, te juro que si esto es una broma…

-¡Hey! Solo me preocupo. ¿O acaso quieres ir a ese club con todo ese chocolate encima?- Te acercaste a ella y levantaste su barbilla con una mano. Sentiste su respiración acompasada chocar contra tu rostro, atisbando el aroma a chocolate que venía de sus labios. Ella arqueó las cejas ante el movimiento, pero pudiste ver cierto nerviosismo en su mirada. Y para ser sincero contigo mismo, tú también lo estabas.

-No, no quiero. Pero podría servir para que alguien quiera conocerme, ¿no? ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate?

Hiciste una mueca, recordando que chocolate o no, a tu estómago seguía sin gustarle nada de lo que probabas. Con el dedo, trataste de limpiar suavemente el rastro de chocolate que Ginny seguía teniendo en el labio mientras ella se mostraba impaciente porque terminaras. Sin embargo, tú deseabas quedarte así aunque sea unos segundos más, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba la piel de Ginny, de su cálido aliento sobre tu cara, e incluso de la mirada llena de escepticismo que te lanzaba. Disfrutabas eso y más, porque era la primera vez desde hacía un año que habías estado así tan cerca de ella.

Y en ese momento no supiste por qué lo hiciste, no entendías por qué ignoraste a tu mente cuando te dijo que tomaras las cosas con calma, no podías explicar por qué preferiste hacerle caso a un repentino impulso que nació desde tu interior. Sea como sea, sin que tú tuvieras control sobre lo que estabas haciendo, la besaste.

Y por primera vez desde ese cálido día en el restaurante meses atrás, desde que te habías embarcado en esa extraña obsesión por encontrar la tarta de melaza perfecta, por fin tu paladar daba el visto bueno ante el sabor que estaba degustando ahora: los labios de Ginny.

La besaste como te hubiera gustado besarla una vez que hubo terminado toda esa pesadilla en la que habías vivido desde que naciste. La besaste como te hubiera gustado hacerlo la última vez que la viste en la madriguera. La besaste como te hubiera gustado hacerlo todos estos meses. La besaste tal y como la besabas cuando eran solo tú y ella, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro.

Con un poco de reticencia, te separaste de ella para observarla, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba, pero la expresión de Ginny decía poco. Solo te miraba con cierta sorpresa.

-Harry, yo…

-Ginny, solo escúchame, por favor –Le dijiste en un tono casi suplicante- Cuando termine lo que tenga que decir, puedas hacer lo que quieras…

-Harry…

-Yo sé lo que puedes estar pensando – Te apresuraste a decir antes de que ella siguiera hablando- De que soy un tonto, un egoísta... Y sí, lo soy, porque sé que no debería estar haciendo esto ahora. No cuando tú estás siguiendo con tu vida. Y quizá lo que hice no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas… –Respiraste profundamente antes de continuar- Tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, que nunca lo he sido. Sabes que suelo ser torpe cuando se trata de chicas, pero contigo siempre todo ha sido tan fácil… tú haces todo sencillo para mí, y soy yo el que siempre complica las cosas, el que hace que todo sea difícil para ti. Y lo siento, Ginny, lo siento tanto y lamento mucho que esta disculpa llegue tan tarde y en un momento así. Y sé que quizá ahora, sea lo que sea que sentías por mí, haya cambiado durante este año y sé que existe la posibilidad de que nunca más pueda remediarlo, pero aun así tengo que decirte… _debo_ decirte lo que yo siento por ti– Armándote de valor, la miraste fijamente a los ojos-. Ginny, tú… has significado mucho para mí. Significas mucho para mí y siempre serás una persona especial en mi vida. Te quiero… y mucho. Y aunque quizá tu ya no sientas lo mismo, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí para ti. Te quiero… te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado, aunque eso sea lo que menos quiera en estos momentos.

Volviste a respirar profundamente, notando que la gran tensión que habías estado sintiendo esos meses se iba de tus hombros. Te sentiste liviano y ligero, como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de tu espalda. Definitivamente, esto era algo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo. Puede que así te hubieras evitado antes problemas con el sueño.

-Harry…- volvió a repetir Ginny, acercándose a ti y mirándote aun con esa expresión de la que no podías adivinar absolutamente nada- No te voy a mentir. Has sido un tonto y un egoísta. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto ahora? –La viste fruncir el ceño en claro gesto de molestia- Aunque para ser honesta, pensé que te tardarías un mes más- La miraste sorprendido mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de ella-. Has ido un tonto y un egoísta- repitió ella, con un brillo divertido en la mirada- pero tienes suerte… _demasiada _suerte de que yo te quiera a pesar de eso.

Y sin decir más, te besó. Y tú supiste que no había pastel ni tarta más deliciosa en la vida que los besos de Ginny. Nada podía compararse a su calidez, a su textura suave, a su dulce aroma…. Nada, ni siquiera tu ex postre favorito. Y lo mejor de todo era que podrías degustar de sus besos cuantas veces quisieras, completamente gratis y reservados solo para ti.

Adiós problemas de guardarropa, de obsesiones insanas y de gimnasio.

¡Ah! Manjares de la vida, gracias por siempre endulzarnos la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sí, estoy viva! Hola de nuevo. Me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. La universidad consumió todo mi tiempo, y ya no tuve tiempo más para seguir escribiendo. <strong>

**Sin embargo, la verdadera culpa de todo la tuve yo. La verdad es que hubo un tiempo en que me quede sin inspiración, en blanco y no me sentía capaz de escribir nada. Quizá los cursos y exámenes abarcaron demasiado espacio en mi cabeza.**

**Tengo que darle un gracias especial a Ginalore28 por haberse preocupado todo este tiempo por la historia y por su autora. Fue recientemente a causa de que leí su último dm que me decidí por escribir este capítulo, y aunque quizá me sienta muy oxidada porque hace tiempo que no escribo nada, esta vez sí sentí las ganas de querer escribir este capítulo.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Y si me lo hacen saber en un review, estaría muy feliz, aunque espero no recibir lechugas y tomates por haberme tardado tanto, pero lo comprendería a la perfección. Aunque tampoco sé si alguien querrá leer aun este fic. He estado fuera de fanfiction tanto tiempo que ya no sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Hasta la página ha cambiado.**

**Espero verlos en otra actualización, me despido.**

**Crystal **


End file.
